The present invention relates to a method for displaying the remaining range of a motor vehicle with the aid of an information device of the motor vehicle. The information device includes a device for determining the fill level of an energy storage unit of the motor vehicle, a computer unit for determining estimated values relating to the remaining range and a graphical display device for displaying the remaining range.
Many such methods have been disclosed in the prior art. The disadvantage of known methods used for displaying the remaining range is the fact that the driver of the motor vehicle or the observer of the display is provided with very little assistance on the relationship between the remaining range displayed and his driving behavior.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a simple method which improves the delivery of information to the driver.
This object is achieved by a method for displaying the remaining range of a motor vehicle with the aid of an information device of the motor vehicle including a device for determining the fill level of an energy storage unit of the motor vehicle, a computer unit for determining estimated values relating to the remaining range and a graphical display device for displaying the remaining range. The method includes the following steps: (i) estimated values relating to the remaining range of the motor vehicle are repeatedly determined based on the fill level of the energy storage unit and at least one additional motor-vehicle state influencing the remaining range, (ii) a first remaining-range value is determined based on the estimated values and displayed as a first display value by a first graphical element on the display device, (iii) an updated second remaining-range value is determined during the display of the first display value, and (iv) if the difference, in terms of amount, between the first and the second remaining-range values exceeds a predetermined threshold value, the second remaining-range value is displayed as a second display value by a second graphical element in addition to the first display value on the display device. Advantageous embodiments and improvements of the invention are described herein.
According to the invention, estimated values relating to the remaining range of the motor vehicle are repeatedly determined based on the fill level of the energy storage unit and at least one additional motor-vehicle state influencing the remaining range, such as the accelerator position and/or the activation of additional consumers, particularly the climate setting. A first remaining-range value is determined based on these estimated values and displayed as a first display value by a first graphical element on the display device. The first display value is preferably displayed substantially statically; that is to say, it remains constant at least for periods of time spanning several seconds except during changes in the overall display described below and is thus easily readable by the driver (or any other observer). During this indication of the first display value, an updated second remaining-range value is determined, and the difference between the first and the second remaining-range values is determined. If this difference, in terms of amount, exceeds a predetermined threshold value, the second remaining-range value is displayed as a second display value by a second graphical element in addition to the first display value on the display device.
Thus, if an updated remaining-range value for the motor vehicle is present, this updated remaining-range value is not displayed immediately in place of the remaining-range value that was previously displayed and is obsolete to a certain extent. Rather, the previously displayed remaining-range value continues to be displayed, at least initially. In the presence of the second remaining-range value; that is to say, delayed in time in relation to the display of the first display value, and only when the second remaining-range value clearly differs from the first remaining-range value, the second remaining-range value is displayed in addition to the first remaining-range value. An unstable overall display is thus avoided. With the help of the second display value, the driver can observe the remaining range resulting from his most recent operating and driving behavior. With the help of the first display value, which continues to be displayed, he can also have, at a glance, the outcome of the last prognosis of the remaining range.
The invention provides a simple method, by which the driver of the motor vehicle is provided with assistance in observing the effects of his driving style and/or other influencing variables on the remaining range of the motor vehicle.
If the difference between the first and the second remaining-range value is small; that is to say, if the predetermined threshold value is fallen short of, in terms of amount, the second remaining-range value can simply be accepted as the first display value and displayed with the aid of the first graphical element instead of fading in the second graphical element. The display technique in this embodiment thus corresponds to conventional processes for displaying the remaining range of a motor vehicle as long as the predetermined threshold value is fallen short of, in terms of amount.
Accordingly, an improved visualization of a reducing remaining range, in which visualization the second display value is smaller than the first, is provided. The display of the second graphical element can optionally be confined to such cases.
A second remaining-range value is preferably determined at regular time intervals; that is to say, cyclically, and its difference from the actual first display value is determined, and an examination is carried out to determine whether this difference is large enough to necessitate a second graphical element to visualize it.
The time interval between the most recent update of the first display value and the first graphical element and a possible fade-in of a second graphical element can be freely dimensioned, in principle. A short time interval results in a more frequent update of the overall display, a longer time interval results in a more stable image and easier readability. A time interval of a few seconds appears advantageous.
In a very simple case of implementing the invention, a remaining-range value is determined every “n” seconds by way of example (where “n” can be equal to 1, 3, 5, or 10). In the case of only small deviations or no deviation from the last determined value, the newly determined value is immediately accepted as the first display value, the first graphical element is changed accordingly, if appropriate, and the second graphical element is not faded in. In the case of a larger deviation, the first display value and the first graphical element remain unchanged, and a second graphical element is faded in so that the newly determined value can be displayed as the second display value.
The above example illustrates a substantially time-controlled sequence. The determination of the second remaining-range value, the determination of the difference from the first remaining-range value, the examination of the magnitude of difference and/or the possible visualization by means of a second graphical element can also be effected as function of the event; for example, if a distinct change in the consumption behavior or a change in an operating mode of the motor vehicle has been detected.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the estimated values are determined cyclically at substantially fixed time intervals.
In particular, the first remaining-range value can be equal to a first estimated value and the second remaining-range value is equal to a second estimated value, which follows the first estimated value in the order of determination. The method described can thus be implemented with particular efficiency. The computer-intensive estimation of the remaining range need not be carried out any more frequently than the updating of the overall display.
However, if the estimation of the remaining range is to be updated more frequently than the overall display, the second remaining-range value can be determined as a statistical measure, particularly an average value or a weighted average, of the estimated values determined within a progressive time window. In particular, the time window can be selected such that its length corresponds to the time following which the overall display of the display device is to be updated regularly.
A method according to a first advantageous improvement of the invention additionally includes the following steps. During the display of the first and the second display value, an updated third remaining-range value is determined. If this third remaining-range value is closer to the second remaining-range value than to the first remaining-range value, the second remaining-range value is accepted as the first display value and displayed by the first graphical element. However, the second graphical element in this first improvement of the invention remains faded in in order to continue to qualitatively indicate the reduction of the remaining range in relation to the initial state (first remaining-range value). This can be advantageous, for example, if the reduction of the remaining range from the first to the second remaining-range value is a result of the driver's driving behavior that does not correspond to an actually selected operating mode of the motor vehicle (e.g., if an ECO-mode is “overruled” by strongly pressing down the accelerator pedal).
A method according to another advantageous improvement of the invention includes the following steps. During the display of the first and the second display value, an updated third remaining-range value is determined. If this third remaining-range value is closer to the second remaining-range value than to the first remaining-range value, the second remaining-range value is accepted as the first display value and displayed by the first graphical element, and the second graphical element is faded out.
This improvement of the invention is relevant when a change in the estimated values of the remaining range has previously led to the fade-in of a second graphical element.
By means of this improvement of the invention, the overall display is again reduced after a temporary simultaneous display of two display values to the display of a single display value. The display thus becomes clearer for the observer. This improvement is based on the finding that only those changes in the remaining range that directly date back in time are of interest to most drivers.
The overall display becomes more comprehensible and easily traceable for the driver or observer by virtue of the fact that the second (and not the third) remaining-range value is accepted. This improvement of the invention can be implemented and/or modified in different ways, to advantage.
If, for example, the third remaining-range value is closer to the first remaining-range value than to the second remaining-range value, the second display element can simply be faded out again. The driver has then apparently again largely corrected his driving style and his consumption settings in such a way, after the temporary change resulting in the fading-in of the second graphical element, that the original prediction of the remaining range displayed by the first graphical element is again valid. One of the unique advantages of the invention becomes apparent from this embodiment: The driver was informed by the fade-in of the second graphical element that the remaining range would reduce if he continued to retain a consumption increase that had occurred in the meantime. However, since the consumption increase was actually only transitory in nature, it is advantageous that the original prediction of the remaining range displayed by the first graphical element never disappeared from the overall display.
According to a modification of the improvement of the invention described above, the following steps can be included in the method. During the display of the first and the second display value, an updated third remaining-range value is determined. If this third remaining-range value is closer to the second remaining-range value than to the first remaining-range value, the third remaining-range value is accepted as the first display value and displayed by the first graphical element, and the second graphical element is faded out.
By virtue of the fact that the third (and not the second) remaining-range value is accepted, the display becomes more updated following the fade-out of the second graphical element. The change in the overall display resulting anyway from the fade-out of the second graphical element is thus used as an opportunity to immediately display an updated remaining-range value.
The time interval between the fade-in of the second graphical element and its fade-out can be freely dimensioned, in principle. A short time interval results in a more frequent update of the overall display, a longer time interval results in a more stable image and easier readability. A time interval of a few seconds appears advantageous. It also appears to be advantageous to select the same time interval here as the one required for updating the first display value or the same time interval as the one required for examining whether a second display value must be displayed by fading in a second graphical element starting from the display of a single display value.
The third remaining-range value can also be determined and/or the second graphical element can be faded out optionally as a function of the event, e.g., if a stabilization of the consumption behavior is detected following a change in the consumption behavior of the motor vehicle, which change had led to the fade-in.
If the estimated values, on which the remaining-range values are based, are determined cyclically at substantially fixed time intervals, the third remaining-range value is preferably equal to a third estimated value following the second estimated value in the order of determination. The method described can thus be implemented with particular efficiency. The period of time taken for fading in the second graphical element into the overall display then substantially corresponds to the duration of the cycle in which the estimated values are determined.
Alternately, the third remaining-range value can be determined as a statistical measure, particularly an average value or a weighted average of the estimated values determined within a predetermined time window. In particular, the time window can be selected to be one in which the second graphical element is faded in.
The first graphical element can be formed as a bar, in particular. The bar can be straight; in particular, it can extend vertically or horizontally or it can be curved. It can be substantially curved in the border region of a circular dial and cling to a border of the circular dial either directly or at a distance therefrom. Such a circular dial can be present physically or it can be represented purely graphically on a display unit of an instrument panel of the motor vehicle.
The first display value can be indicated with the aid of a bar extended along a scale. Optionally, it can be supported by a numerical display. The second graphical element can be formed as an arrowhead, in particular. The arrowhead can have a color other than that of the bar discussed above.
The second display value can be indicated with the aid of the arrowhead by arranging the latter on the same scale along which the bar for indicating the first display value extends. Optionally, it can also be supported by a numerical display. It is noteworthy that the arrowhead in the method described above and in such a display is not arranged at the end of the bar. If the second display value is smaller than the first, for example, the arrowhead is arranged below the tip of the bar, in the case of a bar extending vertically upward. For intensifying the display effect resulting from the process described above, the arrowhead can point away from the end of the bar and toward smaller scale values.
If the second display value is larger than the first display value, the arrowhead is arranged “outside” of the bar. For intensifying the display effect resulting therefrom, the arrowhead can point away from the end of the bar and toward larger scale values. However, the main intention of the invention is the improved visualization of a reducing remaining range, in which visualization the second display value is smaller than the first.
A method according to another advantageous improvement of the invention additionally includes the following steps. During the display of the first display value and before the display of the second display value, a change of the at least one additional motor-vehicle state influencing the remaining range is monitored. If a remaining-range change, in terms of amount, resulting from the change of this motor-vehicle state exceeds a predetermined change threshold value, a third graphical element is displayed for displaying the change, in addition to the first display value.
Starting from the display of a single display value by the first graphical element alone, this third graphical element can be faded in earlier than the possible display of the second display value by means of a fade-in of the second graphical element. By fading in the third graphical element in addition to the first graphical element, the driver can thus be provided even earlier with feedback on the consequences of his driving behavior or consumption behavior.
It should be clarified at this point that the expressions “first graphical element,” “second graphical element” and “third graphical element” neither have any chronological significance nor do they have any significance relating to the total number of faded-in graphical elements. The above remarks firstly point out the possibility of a situation in which the third graphical element appears earlier than the second. Secondly, situations can arise in which a total of two graphical elements are faded in, one of which is referred to as the “third graphical element.”
The at least one additional motor-vehicle state, such as the consumption behavior, influencing the remaining range is preferably monitored continuously or cyclically.
The time interval between the detection of a change in the consumption behavior and its display by a third display element can be freely dimensioned, in principle, just as the change threshold value that must be exceeded for a display. A short time interval and a low threshold result in a more frequent update of the overall display; a longer time interval and/or a higher threshold result in a more stable image and easier readability. The shortest possible time interval and a threshold of, for example, 10 percent of the current total consumption appear to be advantageous.
Preferably, the display of the change by means of the third graphical element exclusively includes the qualitative display of a decrease or an increase of the remaining range. In order to enable such a qualitative display, the change in the consumption behavior must also be detected only qualitatively. No new estimated value of the remaining range is necessary for this purpose. The display can be based directly on the observation of the consumption behavior and thus can be carried out very promptly.
In particular, the third graphical element can be formed as an arrowhead, which is arranged on the end of the bar formed as the first graphical element. In the case of increasing consumption, the arrowhead preferably shows lower scale values; and in the case of reducing consumption, the arrowhead shows higher scale values.
The display of the third graphical element can be particularly accompanied by a color-coding of the first graphical element. For example, if the first graphical element was colored green in order to indicate an economic driving style, the determination of a consumption increase can be displayed by means of a neutral (e.g., gray) or cautionary (e.g., red) color of the first graphical element.
The third graphical element itself can likewise be formed with varying colors, e.g., green for indicating reducing consumption, and red for indicating increasing consumption. The display of the third graphical element can optionally be limited to cases of increasing consumption.
As explained already, a consumption increase can usually be determined more rapidly than the determination of a new remaining-range prediction. The determination of the second remaining-range value and the optionally resulting display of the second graphical element are thus usually delayed in time in relation to the display of the third graphical element. With such dimensioning, it is advantageous if the second graphical element substantially has the same appearance as the third graphical element. For example, in the case of a leaping and consequently prolonged consumption increase, a new graphical element can then be produced in the overall display in the form of the third graphical element promptly after the leap in consumption increase (based on the determination of a consumption increase). As soon as a new prediction of the remaining range is present, the newly produced graphical element “moves” or “jumps” toward the value of the prediction. In the observer's view, the “movement” or the “jump” results from a fade-in of the second graphical element with a substantially simultaneous fade-out of the third graphical element and the substantially similar appearance of the two graphical elements. A continuous movement instead of a fade-out with simultaneous fade-in is likewise possible in the known manner by using graphical display techniques.
The second and/or the third graphical element are preferably only displayed in one of several operating modes of the motor vehicle. Also the process steps optionally resulting in the display of the second and/or the third graphical element can naturally be omitted in the other operating modes.
An operating mode, in which the second and/or the third graphical element are optionally faded in and the process steps required for this purpose are carried out, can be a so-called ECO mode of the motor vehicle.
Another operating mode, in which the second and/or the third graphical element are optionally faded in and the process steps required for this purpose are carried out, can be an operating mode in which the motor vehicle is present when an ECO mode of the motor vehicle is indeed actually activated, but this ECO mode is temporarily overridden particularly by the driver's actions relating directly to the driving task, e.g., by a strong acceleration of the motor vehicle, which is also possible in the ECO mode by pressing down the accelerator pedal beyond a tactile action point.
In one improvement of the invention, in the case of a transition into a defined operating mode, a change in the remaining range of the motor vehicle associated with the mode switching is displayed on the display device by means of a fourth graphical element—strictly speaking, in a period of time, which follows the transition and can be defined as a function of the time and/or event. This fourth graphical element can be formed as an arrowhead. The display of the fourth graphical element can be accompanied by a color change of the first graphical element. With the aid of such design measures, for example, the following image can be achieved. A driver initially operates his motor vehicle in a normal mode or in a sport mode. In such an operating mode, the remaining range of the motor vehicle is displayed in the conventional manner with the aid of a gray bar, for example. The driver now sets his motor vehicle into an ECO mode. The prediction of increased remaining-range resulting from the low consumption to be expected in the ECO mode is visualized by an extension of the bar, by a completely or partially green coloring of the bar (color change) and by an arrowhead (fourth display element) at the end of the bar. Provision is made in one preferred embodiment to color the bar green partially, namely only in the portion protruding beyond the remaining-range prediction that was valid before the conversion of the operating mode. If the driver again leaves the ECO mode, the remaining range is preferably displayed again in the conventional manner.
The operating mode, in which the fourth graphical element is displayed, can be the same as the one in which the second and/or the third graphical element are displayed. However, the fourth graphical element can also be displayed in the case of a transition into a first operating mode (e.g., ECO mode), while the second and/or the third graphical element are only displayed in a second operating mode (e.g., in an ECO-OVERRULE mode; that is to say, if the ECO mode has been temporarily overridden by strong acceleration or any other consumption increase). Particularly, the fourth graphical element can thus be displayed in a transition into an operating mode preceding the one in which the second and/or the third graphical element are displayed, if appropriate.
One advantage of the invention lies in the ability to use the solution suggested by the present invention to seamlessly and elegantly modify many known display techniques for displaying the remaining range of a motor vehicle. It is thus easily possible to confine the display technique of the invention to a defined operating mode of the motor vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.